Revenge
by BrickJojo21
Summary: Brick and his brothers are the only survivors of a murder and they won't rest until they find the killer. That is until they meet three girls who change there life.
1. Origin

One day a lady gave birth to triplets. She named the oldest Brick. The middle child Butch. And the youngest Boomer. There father died in a car crash on the way to the hospital. The boys had a nice normal life until one night. It was there 6th birthday. They were celebrating and having fun until there was a knock at the door.

Mother: "Now who could posisbly be at the door at this time of the night?"

He went to open the door and as soon as he did the power went out. All the boys could see was a tall figure standing on the door frame but at the side of the figures waist was a blade.

Mother: "You... It's you! But they killed you! Boys get to your room NOW!" She pulled a blade out and was in a battle stance. "GO NOW!"

The boys ran upstairs where all they could do was listen. They could hear the cold metal of the blades hitting each other. Then it all stoped. They heard something heavy hit the floor with a thud. Then footsteps walking out and the door close. The boys ran down stairs to investigate the noise and saw something they would never forget. They saw there mother laying on the floor motionless and bleeding from the stomach. Her eyes lay open.

Boomer: "Mommy! Wake up Mommy. Please!"

Brick: "She's dead Boomer. Mom's really dead."

Butch is hugging his moms dead body begging her not to go. Not to leave them. But it was to late. Brick looked at his mom one last time abd realized something. Her hand was pointing at something. He went to where she was pounting to and it was a chest. He looked at the lock and realized it was already open. "Hey guys come check this out." Butch and Boomer walked over to check it out. Brick opened the chest and pulled out a letter. It read

 ** _Dear Boys, If you are reading this it means I am dead and the man who did it got away. In this chest you will find things meant for you. You will figure out what is meant for you on your own. If you wish to seek revenge then I wish you the best of luck. And remember mommy loves you._**

 ** _Love, Mom_**

Brick looked into the chest and found three weapons. A sword, a hammer, and bow and arrow. The boys stared in awe as the motioned for the weapons they stoped as they realized the weapons were moving on there own.

The sword flew at Brick handle first and he caught it. But the second he caught it the sword was engulfed in flames. The hammer flew towards Boomer and just like Brick he caught it but when he did lightning struck the hammer. And the bow and arrow flew to butch only to turn into water and back into a bow and arrow.

Boomer: "I like this. Im naming my weapon... mjolnir. After my favorite book Thor."

Butch: "You would be the one to name your weapon." Boomer was going to argue back but Brick interupted him.

Brick: "Guys stop we don't have time for this. We have to find the man who did this and make him pay."

The boys would train for 12 years tp find the man who killed their mom. [they are 18 in chapter 1]

Thus ends the origin story. Chapter 1 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 1

"Boomer follow him!" Brick yells as he watches the target (A Druglord who the boys were hired to kill) Boomer flies towards the and lifts him up by the neck. He drops the man only for him to be caught by Butch and pinned to the ground. "Who the fuck are you guys!?" The man says as he realizes he's about to die. Brick walks up to the man and points his blade him. "We're the last faces you'll ever see." Brick then slams his blade into the mans heart causing blood to drip out of his mouth."Holy shit Brick I don't think he's dead." Butch says as a joke "Now for the worst part." Boomer says as he pulls out his phone and takes a picture of the dead body. He sends it to the man who sent them to kill him. The man sends $20,000 to them.

The boys walk back to their car and drive away leaving the body. Boomer opens up his wallet and stares at a picture of his brothers and him with there mom. "Brick if we want to find moms killer why do we keep taking these jobs?" Boomer asks while closing the wallet. "Cuz Brick loves to kill anything that moves!" Butch says jokingly. "If that were the case you would be dead along time ago Butch." Brick says as a joke but with coldness in his voice that sent a chill down Butchs spine. "But Boomer consider this a type of training for when we find the killer." Brick says trying to make Boomer feel comfortable. Boomer smiled in the backseat of the car as the boys drove back to Townsville. "You know we're technically assasins." Butch says while realizing the fact that they recived training to kill these people. "Dude shut up for 1 minute." Brick says while punching butch's arm.

"Bubbles hurry up so we don't miss the dance!" Blossom yells at her younger sister. "Im just putting in my earings!" Bubbles yells back at her sister. The girls were going to the mayors banquet that they were invited to in return for saving the mayor. "Done. Where's Buttercup?" Bubbles says as she walks down the staircase. "She decided to wait in the car." Blossom says while her and Bubbles walk out of the house. "Jesus Christ it took you guys that long just to get dressed." Buttercup says clearly irritated with her siblings. "Whatever Buttercup. We can't all wear jeans and a T-shirt now can we?" Blossom says with a smirk. Buttercup rolls her eyes at the comment as the girls get into the car.

The girls arrive to the town hall for the party. As they walk up the staircase they notice a car pull up and three guys geting out. They look away from them and look at the valet."Ladys welcome to the party." The valet says while be puts his hand out for the car key. Blossom gives the valet the keys while walking in the party. The girls wave and smile at people as they walk in. They eventually find the mayor in a crowd of people. "Ah, girls boy am i glad to see you. I need your help with something urgent." The mayor says while sweat beads go down his face. "What is it mayor." Blossom says ready for whatever danger shows up. "It's this pickle jar. I just can't open it." The girls roll their eyes at the thought of the task. Buttercup steps up and grabs the pickle jar and starts slamming the jar,causing it to open. Blossom looks away from the mayor sloppily eating pickels to see three men talking with the mayors son,Daniel as the entered the main office. One of the men who had red hair turned to see if they were followed and closed the door. Blossom thought about the man and then realized that it was Brick Jojo,her old childhood friend. She took a eild guess and assumed the teo other men were his brothers,Butch and Boomer. But what would they want with Daniel.


	3. Chapter 2

"So Daniel, how long until you find the son of a bitch who killed our mom?" Brick says while siting on the mayors desk while daniel tells them about his findings. "Actually we already found him." Daniel says with a huge smile on his face. The boys jaws drop at the comment Daniel said. "Well. What are waiting for lets go kill this fucker!" Boomer says eager to get the killer. "One problem." Daniel says while his smile turns into a frown. "Well I think we can handle one problem." Butch says standing up from the chair he was sitting in. "Well this is a huge problem. The killer is actually apart of a gang of some sorts." Daniel says. "How many members?" Brick asks. "Oh I don't know. Hundreds, Thousands. It's a huge number." Daniel says. "Well then. I guess we're just going to have to kill every last one of them until we find the killer." Brick says while smilling.

"Im telling you guys, I saw Brick and his brothers here." Blossom says while telling her sisters about what she saw. "Are you just saying that because Bubbles likes Boomer or are you being serious?" Buttetcup asks while getting a soft punch from Bubbles. "Im serious. They went into the mayors office with Daniel. I feel like something might be happening." Blossom says sounding worried about the boys. "Are you just saying that because you like Brick?" Buttercup says with a huge smile on her face. "Shut up Buttercup." Buttercup starts to laugh at her older sister."You like butch so you can't laugh anyway." Buttercup goes bright pink at Blossoms comment. "Anyway if they are here what would they even be doing with Daniel?" Bubbles asks. "I don't know but I feel like it might be bad." Blossom says while looking at the door leading to the office.

"The mans name is Zach. He's the gangs hitman so your mom must have been doing something involving the gang. It looks like it's your lucky night though. One of my spies in the gang says he's going to be doing a drug deal down at this old warehouse. Here's the address." Daniel says explaining the situation to the boys. and showing them a picture od Zach. "Well boys lets roll." Brick says to his brothers. "Can we dance first? I mean we are at a party." Boomet says to Brick. "Fine one dance then we leave." Brick says. "Thanks for the help daniel." Butch says while the boys exit the room. Daniel waits for the boys to leave only to say "It's been a pleasure." He sits down in a chair and cracks a smile at the thought of the boys killing Zach.

"Looks like it's that time of the night. Ladies go find your partner and dance the night away." The announcer says over the intercom. Blossom walked away from her sisters who were arguing to go find a partner to dance with. She spots a man from across the room who made eye contact with her as if he was waiting for her to come over. The man staring at her was Brick Jojo. Blossom realized who it was and pratically ran across the room to get to him. ''Well if it isn't Pinky." Brick said to Blossom his old childhood friend before the murder of his mom. "In the flesh." Blossom says happy that Brick remembered her old nickname. "Well I guess we're supposed to dance now." Brick says clearly eager to dance with his old crush. Hell she might just be his new crush. Brick sticks out his hand and Blossom takes it. As they dance Blossom starts to ask Brick questions. "So Brick why did you guys leave Townsville when we were kids?" Blossom asks while she remembers him and his brothers moving away. Brick knew he couldn't tell Blossom about his moms murder but he had to think of something. "Oh,we had a...uh...rat infestation." Brick says trying to lie to her but he's bad at it. "Yeah a rat infestation that sounds right." He says accidentally saying it out loud. Blossom lets out a chuckle which according to Brick was the cutest noise he ever heard. Brick lets out a sigh as Blossom lays her head on his chest as they slow danced. Blossom couldn't believe how fast her heart was beating just from dancing with Brick. "Brick, if your not doing anything tomorrow would you want to go get coffee and catch up with each other?" Blossom says trying to hide the redness of her face. Brick smiles and takes her phone. "What are you doing?" Blossom says as she realizes her phone was gone. "I'm giving you my number so you can text me the details." Brick says with the biggest smile on his face. Blossom blushed when Brick put the phone back in her pocket and kissed her forehead. "Sorry everyone but we have to ens this party a little bit earlier than expected." The announcer says over the intercom. Brick looked up at the roof then back at blossom. "See you later." Brick says after realizing how much time he wasted. He runs off to get his brothers so they can go to the warehouse.

The boys arrive at the warwhouse and just like Daniel said there was Zach and 5 other men who were in the middle of the drug deal. "Well boys this is it." Brick says to his brothers as they stare into the windows of the old and abandoned building. They get out the car and use a staircase to get onto the roof. They scope out the room and saw that everyone except Zach was carrying a gun. They planned out that they would drop in and take out everyone. The boys looked at each other and nodded as Boomer pulled out his hammer and smashed the glass they were standing on. They fell into the warehouse and infront of the men. "Dude why would you do that!" Brick yelled at his brother. "I didn't think we would have fallen through." Boomer said while Brick gave him a death stare. "Guys, I would love to join this argument but im pretty sure we're already screwed." Butch says while staring at Zach and the goons. Brick and Boomer looked at the men as one cracked a smile as they all drew their weapons. Zach looked at the boys as if he knew them and a grin spread across his face from ear to ear. "Wow, how stupid are you? Did you honestly think that was a good idea?" Zach asked the boys. The room went silent. "Well since you've already seen what we're doing I guess we have no choice but to kill you." Zach said causing the boys to look up at him. The goons opened fire on the boys but they ran and hid behind a box. "Find them and kill them NOW! I got the drugs so im out of here." Zach said while grabbing the duffel bag and walking towards the door. "Damn i hate that guy." A goon says after Zach leaves. "Now lets find these kids and kill 'em." The goon says. Sweat falls down boomers face as he realizes something. They left their weapons in the car. "Shit. We forgot our weapons." Boomer says. Brick turns around and reads the box label. "Well its our lucky day boys. This crate is full of guns." Brick says with a smile. He opens the side as guns and bullets fall out of it making noise. They each grab one and prepare for a fight. "Let's do this." Butch says after they all get weapons.


	4. Chapter 3

BLAM BLAM BLAM*

Brick and his brothers let a hail of bullets fire at the men. They successfully take out 3 of them before one bullet flies and hits Boomer in the leg. SHIT!" Boomer yells as he falls to the ground. Brick looks at his little brother on the ground,lets out a scream of anger and guns the rest of the men down in a fit of rage. Brick and Butch carry Boomer outside and into the car. Boomer lets out cries in pain while Brick speeds down the road to the hospital. "Calm down Boomer it's not that bad man."Butch says trying to calm his brother down. Truth is the bullet had been stuck in his leg and it was pretty bad but he didn't want him to freak out. "Butch I swear to god if I die i'm haunting you two forever!" Once they got to the hospital they rushed Boomer into surgery to get the bullet out. Bricks phone rings and it turns out to be Blossom asking if he was free to get coffee tomorrow. He was about to respond when he also got a text from Daniel about meeting him. Brick thought for a second but in the end he choose to ignore Daniels text and tell Blossom he could make it.

"So why are you guys back in Townsville?" Blossom asks Brick while drinking there coffee. "Well we just felt like it was time to come home." Brick said trying to make sure he didn't mention anything to make her suspisious. Other than that he was actually enjoying the date with Blossom. "Well anyway Pinky why are you and your sisters still in Townsville after all this time?" From that question alone Brick could tell Blossoms mood changed. She now had a gloomy expression and was looking down. "Well ever since the Professor became sick we had to stay here and take care of him. After he died we couldn't bear to let go of the house and move away. Plus we still have to save the city every once in a while." She says then adds a smile after saying it. Brick knew it was clearly fake and that she was hurting. "Im so sorry for your loss. If there's anything i can do to help consider it done." After he says that a new smile shows up on her face. And this time you could tell it was genuine. "You know I really missed hanging out with you and your brothers and stopping you from destroying Townsville." Blossom says while playing with her straw. Brick always thought she looked cute when doing that. Through her hair he could kinda see her smile going from cheek to cheek. That cute smile of hers. If he could he would stare at her for hours and he might be doing that now. Blossom was smiling at the thought of her and Brick as kids but started blushing as soon as she looked up and saw Brick staring at her. His crimson eyes were practically sparkling in the summer sun. She found herself lost in them. Before they even realized it they were basically inches from each other. Without thinking Brick pressed his lips against hers. He couldn't think of a reason as too why he did it but he did. And boy was he loving it. Blossom was caught by surprise from Bricks kiss but she pressed back against his lips. Then felt a tongue press against her lips causing her to open her mouth to let it in. They were basically wrestling with them but had to stop in order to breath. Both teens panting from the lack of oxygen and when they did a single strand of saliva was pulled from between both their lips. "Wanna go back to my place and watch a movie?" Brick said clearly still recovering from their kiss. All Blossom could do was nod at Bricks question. After they got in Bricks car he was basically speeding down the streets to get home with Blossom.

The second he opened his front door he and Blossom immediately started making out while taking off their clothes. They were almost fully nude when Blossom got a call from her sister, Buttercup. "Buttercup I'm kind of busy. What is it." Buttercup told her that there was a murder at an old warehouse. 5 men were found at the scene filled with bullet holes. Brick overheard the conversation with his super hearing and went pale. If Blossom found out about him and his brothers killing those men who knows what she would do. Most likely turn them in to the police. "I'm so sorry Brick but I have to go." She says while pulling her pants back on. She was almost out the door before she added one last thing. "But I promise tomorrow I'll make it up to you.' She had on a smirk when she said that and then she was gone. Brick didn't know whether to feel turned on or worried.

Blossom arrived at the crime scene with her sisters. The police chief informed them that the only thing the could find was some blood from someone they assumed to be one of or the only killer. They took the blood and put it into a vile to run tests on it to hopefully find who its from. Blossom walks around looking for anything they might have missed the first time searching the place. Then almost out of nowhere she spots it. A camera hanging up from the ceiling. Using her powers she flys up to the it and sees a sticker on it reading Property of Townsville Town Hall. So she flew off with her sisters to question the mayor in order to see the footage. When they arrived they were met with not the mayor but his son Daniel. "Well Powerpuff Girls. What do I owe this visit?" He asks not even bothering to look them in the eyes. 'Well ass wipe. We needed the footage from one of the old cameras from the warehouse." Buttercup says clearly tired of Daniels sarcasm. He didn't say anything back to her. He only pointed to a door leading to a back room with all the footage. They pop in the footage into a computer to watch it and what they saw just made the entire trip to the Town Hall even worse. All they could see in the footage that could even help them was a glimpse they caught of a person who had long hair. And the other downside was that the footage was in black and white so hair color wasn't an option. But thanks to Blossoms keen eye they were able to discover one other detail. The person was wearing a backwards baseball hat. They issue a warning to everyone in the city to be on the watch for anyone fitting the description.

Brick got the message about people having to watch out for anyone who looked like him and thanked his lucky stars he forgot his hat a home. After that he got a text from Butch asking him to hurry back to the hospital. "Dude, your basically about to got to prison.' Butch says while they talk about the whole situation there in. Boomer was in his hospital bed and was doing a lot better since he had been shot. "Brick, maybe we should lie low for a bit. I mean with me getting shot and you being caught on video we basically are out of luck." Boomer says clearly being worried about them. "I agree with Boom, I mean that would give me enough time to go on my date." Butch says with a huge grin on his face. "A girl actually agreed to go on a date with you?" Brick said amazed by the fact someone found Butch attractive. Butch then stuck out his middle finger to his older brother. "Fuck off. For your information me and Buttercup are planning in seeing a movie later." The green eyed boy said with a huge grin. "What's next?" Brick asks. "Boomer dating bubbles?" And right on que Bubbles entered the hospital room with a bowl of soup. "Boomer, honey. I went and got some soup for you. Its your favorite, Chicken Noodle." Bubbles says while rushing into the room and not noticing Butch and Brick. "Thanks babe. I really needed it." Boomer says then kisses Bubbles on the cheek. Brick and Butch just sit there until Brick clears his throat. "Should we, uh, leave you two alone. He says to get there attention. "Not until I get out of the hospital." Boomer says while pinching Bubbles ass cheek. She blushes as he does it and sits next to him. "Hey guys, Brick did you and Blossom do anything after your date?" Bubbles asks out of no where. Bricks face turns a bright red as she asks the question. "We kissed a bit but that's it. Why?" Brick asked trying to find out why she would just ask him that. "Well while we were in the car with Blossom she wouldn't stop talking about how good you are at kissing and how handsome you are." Bubbles says noticing Bricks face getting redder by the second. Again as if they were being watched Brick gets a call from Blossom about meeting her at the park. "I got to go guys. See you when I get back.' Brick says while leaving the room. "Well I don't want to be stuck here with you two lovebirds so I'm just gonna go home." Butch says while practically running out of the room.

Brick found Blossom sitting under a tree. "How's it going Pinky?" Brick asks while startling Blossom. "BRICK! You nearly killed me with that." Blossom says while breathing hard from being scared. Brick rolls his eyes and gives Blossom a kiss on the cheek. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Brick asks Blossom. "Well Brick I was wondering if we always kiss and stuff maybe we could become a couple or something." She says while bumping the tips of her fingers into each other and blushing hard. Brick said nothing and just kissed her on the lips. "Does that answer your question babe?" Brick says while holding blossoms cheek in the palm of his hand. A tear falls down Blossoms face as she leaps onto Brick and repeatedly kisses him and saying I love you over and over again. After they were done making out Blossom told Brick about the murder case she was working on. She told him that the men killed belonged to a gang and that she had previously ran documents on the group when an idea suddenly hit Brick. What if he used Blossom to help find where the guy who killed his mom is. " _I mean there's noting wrong with just using those documents she has right?"_ He thought to himself while holding her in his arms. "Brick are you listening?" She asks him noticing he looked like he was in his own little world. He took no time to get straight to his question. "Bloss do you think I could get a quick look at those documents you have on them? I wanted to check and see if they were connected to any previous crimes." He asks her trying to push away his feelings for doing this. "Great idea Brick. Lets go." Blossom says while dragging Brick off to her house. Maybe this might be his best idea yet.


	5. Chapter 4

Brick was almost positive his idea was genius. All he had to do was get in Blossoms house, check out the documents and boom he'd be tracking this guy down. But no, his life could never be that easy. Because the second he and Blossom arrived at her place all the files were gone. The entire room they kept them in had been completely destroyed. "What happened?!" Brick asks waiting for Blossom to respond but all he got was silence. "Brick they got everything. The files,there all gone. The photos, the sources. What are we gonna do?" Blossom says while cleaning up the mess. "Well everything but this." She says while picking up a piece of paper and handing it to Brick. "I don't know if this could help you but here have this." The paper was some kinda map but the second Brick saw it he recognized it. "Blossom this is exactly what i was looking for. Thank you." He hugged her and ran out the door. Looks like things are finally looking up Bricks way

Things are definitely not looking up Bricks way. He ran through his front door with a full smile. "GUYS YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I FOU-" He didn't even realize what he had walked in on. Boomer and Bubbles were cuddling on the couch while watching Titanic. He never understood why Boomer loved chick flicks so much but he didn't care right now. "Brick whats all the noise for?" Butch says whike walking down the staircase in a towel. "Bubbles is it cool if you leave the room so i can speak to my brothers alone?" Brick asks trying to get her out. Bubblesn nods and walks out the living room into the kitchen. To make sure she didn't hear them he flew upstairs with his brothers into his room. "HEY! Watch it my towel almost came off." Butch says while fixing his towel. "Guys i found a map of the city." Brick says practically screaming. Butch and Boomer just loked at each other then Brick in a confusing manor. "And..." Butch says puzzled by Bricks find. "And it has the location of the hideout on it. We now know where this bastard is hiding out at." Boomers eyes open wide at the thought of catching the guy. "So when do we go after him?" Butch asks. Before Brick could answer there was a knock at the door. Brick goes to open it not expecting for it to be as bad as it was. It was TPD (Townsville Police Department) and they were going to be a problem for the boys. "Have you boys seen any suspicious activity around here? We got some calls about someone matching the description of someone we're looking for." The more larger offficer asks. Brick remembers that there looking for him and went pale. "Nope not at all, infact i think our neighbor might be of help. Thanks for stopping by!" Brick says while literally pushing the men out his home amd slamming the door shut. He lets out a sigh amd gets back to the whole map situation.

Boomer picks up the map and just stares at it. "Boomer what are you looking at?" Brick asks. "Brick this isnt a map of Townsville dude. Its a literall map of America." "So the gang doesn't only operate in Townsville." Brick says while taking the map back. And sure enough the hideout was located in New York City. The complete other side of the world since Townsville is in California after all. "Well lets get ready for a road trip boys." Brick says while grabbing a suitcase. "Road trip? Can i come to?" Bubbles says out of nowhere. Brick completly forgot about her. "Brick side hutle." Boomer says grouping the boys up. "Dude i think she should come along." Boomer says. "Dude no, we're literally going to New York just to kill a guy." Brick says looking at his brother like a complete idiot. "But if she comes then Buttercup and Blossom can come." Boomer says knowing the thought of the other girls being there would convince his brothers. "Dude we have to invite her now. Lets just tell them we just wanna take a trip with them." Butch says. Boomer shoots Brick a look with some puppy dog eyes. He knew Brick couldn't resist them. "Ohh alright but i swear if they catch onto us then im gonna kill you both." Brick says finaly giving in. Buth and Boomer fist bump in celebration. "Alright Bubbles you can come along only if your sisters come t-." Before Brick could finish his sentence Bubbles flew straight out there door and returned with her sisters and bags already packed. How did she even do that. "They said yes!" Bubbles practically screamed as they walked in. "Bubbles said you wanted to take us to New York with you guys." Blossom says walking up to Brick and kisses his cheek. "Yeah well we have to pack now so if you'll excuse us." Brick says going back upstairs to go pack his things.

~At the TPD Hq~

"Sir we found out who the man in the warehouse footage is." One of the tech guys says. "Well who is he?" The chief asks readily. "Well we belive he might be Brick Jojo, leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boys." The chief stands up and shakes the mans shoulders. "Do you understand what this means!" The chief says while letting go of him. "We have to stop those Rowdy Tuff Boys no matter what." "Um sir, it's Rowdy RUFF Boys not Tuff." The tech guy says. "Jenkins shut the hell up before i fire you." The chief says with a serious expression. "Send out the troops, tell them we need swat. I don't care what damage you cause either. Just make sure those boys don't walk away alive." The chief says. Killing the boys seemed like it was bound to happen. After all, if it keeps the gangs from taking over he doesn't care what happens.


End file.
